The Mr Peabody and Sherman Show: The Return of Penny - Susan B Anthony
by TexasBornMind76
Summary: In a turn of events, Penny, and the Petersons have returned to New York. As Paul and Patty participate in an dinner party through time, Sherman shows Penny all the cool stuff whole she was away./Mr. Peabody and Sherman must help break Susan B. Anthony out of retirement and have her continue her quest for women's rights (Fan Season 1, Episode 2)
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: What is up everyone! I'm back with another fan made episode of The Mr. Peabody and Sherman Show. Boy what a show I got for you today. I never thought I would get so much great reviews for my other episode "New Friend/Wes Craven" and I thank all of you who read that episode and support me throughout production.**

 **Now I'm back with a new idea. I'm gonna street to make an ENTIRE fan-made season of The Mr. Peabody and Sherman Show, consisting of 13 episodes. This season is called**

 **Season TX**

 **Obviously TX stands for Texas, and my name is TexasBornMind76, so it makes sense.**

 **This week we have the return of everyone's favorite girl to love (or hate) Penny Peterson! That's right, she's back, and good thing too. I really don't understand why the writers never brought her back, but they brought Mason and Carl back for more than three episodes. (And they were minor characters in the movie) So if they won't bring her back, I will.**

 **Also, Mr. Peabody and Sherman will be traveling to the early 1900's where they visit Susan B. Anthony for an adventure that you'll have to watch and find out.**

 **Let's start the show!**

 _ **The Mr. Peabody and Sherman Show**_

 _*Play The Mr. Peabody and Sherman Show theme song here*_

The musical robot, Orchoptitron, activates once again to greet the cheering studio audience.

Orchoptitron: Ladies and Gentlemen, DreamWorks Animation proudly presents your hosts, Mr. Peabody and his boy, Sherman!

Two spotlights turn on, pointing to the opposing stairwells, where Mr. Peabody and Sherman walk down. Mr. Peabody smiles a calm smile as always, while Sherman grins a goofy look, that everyone loves. As the show's theme song finishes, Mr. Peabody and Sherman stand in front of the audience, greeting them as well as the audience at home.

Mr. Peabody: Hello everyone!

Sherman: Welcome to yet another funtastic episode of The Mr. Peabody and Sherman Show!

The live crowd claps as the show begins normally.

Mr. Peabody: We have such a great show for you all tonight. We have special guests, and another exciting time travel story that you cannot afford to miss.

Sherman: And it's gonna be awesome!

The two smile to each other as the crowd claps once again.

*DING!*

Mr. Peabody and Sherman look confused as they hear the elevator ding. They turn back to the elevator behind them and watch the doors open. The unexpected guests stun Mr. Peabody slightly, but absolutely shock Sherman, especially one particular person.

The guests reveal to be a tall man with black hair in a business suit in his mid thirties, a woman with a light blue blouse and blue pants, with blonde hair and a pearl necklace, and a 10 year old girl with blonde hair and a black headband. She also wears a pink striped dress with a navy blue sweater. She looks at Mr. Peabody and Sherman and smiles.

Girl: Hi Mr. Peabody! Hi Sherman!

Sherman: P-Penny? You're here?

Mr. Peabody slaps his head as he remembered who they were and why they're here.

Mr. Peabody: Now I remember, the Petersons came back to New York so I invited them to a dinner party. I forgot to reschedule.

The unexpected guests, revealed to be the Peterson family walks up to Mr. Peabody as he smiles a friendly smile.

Mr. Peterson: Hey Peabuddy! Long time no see! Whoa what is up with the lights and cameras and people?

The audience looks at the unexpected guests as Mr. Peabody starts to introduce them.

Mr. Peabody: Ladies and Gentlemen, these are a couple of old friends of ours. The Petersons.

The audience claps out of courtesy for the Petersons.

Mr. Peabody: This is Paul, Patty, and their daughter Penny.

Paul: Hey I didn't know you had a show, Peabuddy.

Penny: What? You didn't know they have a show?

Paul: Are you saying you known about this?

Penny: Well duh! It's like the Number 1 show on the TV Book!

Penny pulls out a TV Book and flips the paged to show a ratings list. The Mr. Peabody and Sherman Show took the Number 1 spot as the highest rated show of the week. Right behind Doctor Who at Number 2, and Star Vs. The Forces of Evil at Number 3.

Paul: Well I didn't know. You know how busy life is back in Chicago.

Patty: Well, we know we have a dinner party scheduled for tonight, but you have your show, so we'll just leave and come back another time...

The Petersons turn to leave to let Mr. Peabody on with the show. However Mr. Peabody thinks of an idea and quickly stops them.

Mr. Peabody: Wait a second. This can actually work!

Penny: What do you mean?

Mr. Peabody: You can be a part of tonight's show!

Sherman: Huh? Who are you and what have you done to Mr. Peabody? The real Mr. P. would never let interrupting guests on the show. He would normally try to throw them out.

Mr. Peabody once again chuckles over how silly Sherman acted.

Mr. Peabody: It's still me Sherman, but the whole dinner party thing is exactly what's gonna happen tonight!

Paul, Patty, and Penny: It is?!

Mr. Peabody: It is! Tonight's episode is all about the history of the modern day dinner table! Tonight, we will bring three chefs from history as they prepare a single course of a three course meal. I was supposed to invite Christine for the dinner, but this way is better, that way she won't get to interrupt the show, begging to sing on the air.

Christine: (from her apartment, shouting outside); I heard that Peabody!

The audience laughs as they hear Christine's souring complaint. Mr. Peabody rolls his eyes and ignores it.

Mr. Peabody: We'll get to the dinner party soon. But first.

He turns to Sherman.

Mr. Peabody: Sherman! The time travel envelope, please!

Sherman: Sure thing Mr. P.!

He digs into his pocket, and hands Mr. Peabody a piece of folded paper.

Mr. Peabody: Huh?

He unfolds the paper to reveal a treasure map. Mr. Peabody then starts walking around the stage before heading to the elevator, following the map. The elevator doors close and he goes down.

* * *

Mr. Peabody, now wearing an Indiana Jones outfit, keeps following the map into an unknown jungle, he chops off any growing vines and leaves that are in his way with a machete.

He then makes it to an old, rickety bridge, with a 50 ft pit of spikey rocks underneath. Mr. Peabody carefully walks down the bridge and tiptoes his way across, stopping every once in a while when he hears a loud creak.

After making it across, Mr. Peabody climbs a rocky cliff, using his claws to dig into the dirt and five him some support up the steep cliff. He looks down to see the entire jungle, shrinking even smaller with every traverse upward.

Finally, Mr. Peabody makes it to a hidden temple where he avoids booby traps at every corner, from rolling boulders to puzzle floors, to poisonous arrows, and crocodile infested waters. At last he makes it to the main prize room of the temple to see a bright, orange envelope, sitting on a pedestal, with a ray of sunlight shining above the prized envelope.

Mr. Peabody: The Envelope of the Travels of Time, it's finally mine!

He pulls out a decoy envelope, and walks up to the pedestal. Holding up the decoy, he care full times it right. Mr. Peabody quickly swipes the prized envelope, and switches it with the decoy. Mr. Peabody looks at the envelope with a smile.

Mr. Peabody: This will bring riches to the world.

All of a sudden however...

The room starts shaking and crumbling around him.

Mr. Peabody: Oh no.

The ground starts to show a tiny crack, with a small ray of light emanating from the crack. The crack and glow brighter. Before Mr. Peabody could make a run for it, the entire ground shatters and Mr. Peabody falls below.

Mr. Peabody: Aaaaahhhhh!

Mr. Peabody falls from the treasure room and falls smack on the floor of the apartment/studio where Paul and Patty were. The audience laughs as they thought it was pretty funny. Even Paul and Patty thought this was funny.

Paul: Boy, Peabuddy. That was quite hilarious! Haha!

Mr. Peabody smiles as he stands up and dusts himself off.

Mr. Peabody: What can I say. It's what I do.

He looks around.

Mr. Peabody: Hey where are the kids?

Patty: Oh, Sherman thought it would be nice to show Penny around all the things of the show, and his collection of history memorabilia.

Mr. Peabody: In that case. That's quite alright. Anywho. We have the time travel envelope. Now here to verify that the story is entirely 100% true, please welcome the show's notary, Mrs. Arugula Hughes!

The audience claps as cheers as Mrs. Hughes wheels back into the studio with her desk, and her portable backdrop. This method of transportation surprises both Paul and Patty, but is quite normal for Mr. Peabody.

Mr. Peabody: Ah! Good evening, Mrs. Hughes. How are we doing tonight?

Mrs. Hughes: Eeegh!

Mr. Peabody: Excellent! We just need you to verify this envelope, please.

He hands her the envelope and looks at it before setting it on her desk, but before she could stamp it, Sherman and Penny pop in from one of Mrs. Hughes' desk drawers. Mrs. Hughes looks at the two kids in confusion.

Mrs. Hughes: Eeegh?!

Penny: Hey who's that, Sherman?

Sherman: Oh that's our show notary. Mrs. Hughes.

Penny: She looks a little... mean.

Sherman: Oh don't be silly, Mrs. Hughes is actually pretty nice.

Penny looks at Mrs. Hughes who looks back at her with a seldom, wrinkly face.

Penny: oookay?

Mrs. Hughes: Eeegh!

She then looks back to the envelope and stamps it.

Mr. Peabody: Thank you very much. Sherman, Penny, out of the desk, you two.

The two kids complied as they climbed out of Mrs. Hughes drawer. Mrs. Hughes then rolls our if sight.

Mr. Peabody: Mrs. Hughes everyone!

Paul and Patty walk toward Mr. Peabody, Sherman, and Penny with a calm look on their faces.

Paul: Hey Peabuddy, I don't mean to be a wet blanket, but what are you gonna do about that dinner party we agreed on.

Mr. Peabody: Oh don't worry, we'll still have it, just you wait.

Sherman: Okay. I'm gonna go show Penny, around. Is that okay?

Mr. Peabody: Sure thing Sherman. Just don't go too far.

Sherman: Okay, come on Penny. This is gonna be fun.

The audience smile as Sherman reconnects with an old friend. They actually thought it was cute.

Mr. Peabody: Anyways, let's begin what out time travel adventure.

He sits in his storytelling chair and the lights dim, except for a spotlight over him. He tears the envelope and takes out the story contained within.

Mr. Peabody: Ooh. You're going to enjoy this!

 ** _To be Continued..._**

 **A/N: Well how was that for a new episode?**

 **So as you can see, Penny, Paul, and Patty have all returned and accidentally became a part of the show. But how convenient that the ideas involved called for volunteers. So we'll see how they fare.**

 **As for the people who I would cast to be Paul, Patty, and Penny. I think due to their roles still being limited to television, for now, I think Ariel Winter and Stephen Colbert would reprise their roles as Penny and Paul respectively. However, for Leslie Mann... I don't think so. Due to her being a high profile actress, I don't think she'll want to voice TV shows. So I think Patty will have to be recasted. I'll pick the actress soon.**

 **Anyways come back next time as the Father and Son time travelers visit Susan B. Anthony. Stay tuned!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Part 2**

 _Sherman and I have set the WABAC to Rochester, NY in the late 1890's where we were visiting Susan B. Anthony, the woman who helped women gain their rights._

The WABAC traveled along the colorful timestream before Mr. Peabody and Sherman arrived in Rochester, New York where it was a simple old time city with buildings about the same size, and everyone rides around in horseback carriages. The duo walked along the city sidewalk.

Sherman: So Who are we visiting today, Mr. P?

Mr. Peabody: Only someone you might find familiar. Today we are visiting women's rights activist, Susan B. Anthony.

Sherman: Isn't that the name of my school?

Mr. Peabody chuckles to himself as he smiles.

Mr. Peabody: Why yes Sherman. Miss Anthony was an icon in American history, so she's been honored in many ways.

Sherman: What did she do that was so important?

Mr. Peabody: Susan B. Anthony fought and protested against the based American government about how women don't have any rights. They're not even allowed to vote.

Sherman: Wow, that must have been a cruddy time for women everywhere.

Mr. Peabody: It was.

 _We soon made our way to Susan's apartment._

The two walk toward a building and go inside it. After scaling a couple stairs, they make it to a door that says 'S.B. Anthony on it. Mr. Peabody knocks on the door but to no avail, there is no answer.

Mr. Peabody: Hello? Anyone home?

Sherman: Maybe she left to buy some groceries or something.

?: I'm afraid the woman who lives here is no longer with us.

 _Sherman and I looked to the side to see the mysterious source of the voice._

Both Mr. Peabody and Sherman look to the side to see an elderly lady in a violet dress, with puffy white hair. She looks at the two with a seldom face.

Sherman: Who is she?

Mr. Peabody: If history proved to be beneficial in information, this is women rights activist, and one of Susan's lifelong friends, Elizabeth Cady Stanton.

Elizabeth Cady Stanton: Yes and unfortunately, Susan is no longer here.

Sherman: She's not? D-does that mean she's... shes... dead?!

Elizabeth raises her eyelids in shock and surprise.

Elizabeth Cady Stanton: Dead?! Oh heaven's no!

She laughs at herself knowing her little slip up of wording.

Sherman: But you just said...

Elizabeth Cady Stanton: I know what I said. But I didn't mean it like that. I just meant that she no longer lives here.

Mr. Peabody: Why? What happened to her.

Elizabeth Cady Stanton: I would live to tell you boys but I have to go. It's Sunday brunch, and I want o make sure to get the early bird special. Say... If you boys would like to join me, maybe I'll tell you what happened to ol' Sue.

Mr. Peabody and Sherman both smile and nod to each other as they lead the elderly woman to the nearby cafeteria.

 _And so to see what happened to Susan B. Anthony, Sherman and I invited Elizabeth Cady Stanton to brunch where many other elderly people were taking advantage of the early bird special. It was actually quite delectable, at least for me... but for Sherman..._

*PLOP*

Sherman looks down on his tray to see a bowl full of oatmeal. He sticks his tongue out in disgust.

Sherman: Yuck! Old people food!

Mr. Peabody rolls his eyes as he faces Elizabeth, with a questionable look.

Mr. Peabody: Okay Mrs. Stanton. Please tell me what happened to Susan?

Elizabeth Cady Stanton: Well, if I can remember...

 _Flashback..._

Elizabeth walked up to Susan's apartment door in means to go on their Sunday walk. She knocks on the door, but there's no answer.

Elizabeth Cady Stanton: Susan? *knock* *knock* *knock* Sue? Are you there?

She jiggled the door knob but the door easily swings open.

Elizabeth Cady Stanton: Sue?

She walks into the house to see a mess. She sees it like there must have been a fight. This starts to scare the frail old lady. She then hears some muttering from outside the weak walls of the complex. She goes outside to see a few men in white coats, stuff something into a horseback carriage. They close the doors and talk amongst themselves.

Man #1: That's it. Come on let's get this old hag to the home.

Man #2: Yeah. Can you believe she fought for women's rights?

Man #1: Ha! That's a laugh!

They climb into the carriage as the horses charge up and speed away. They leave nothing behind, except for a single business card. Elizabeth Cady Stanton runs outside and picks the card up.

 _Reality..._

Mr. Peabody reads the card that Elizabeth Cady Stanton gives to him.

Mr. Peabody: Penitentiary Retirement Home?

Sherman: Hey Mr. P? Isn't Pennyteniary some big, fancy word for jail?

Mr. Peabody: Yes, but maybe this is a coincidence.

Elizabeth Cady Stanton: Even so, we have to get her out of there.

Mr. Peabody: Don't worry Mrs. Stanton, well get her out.

Sherman: Yeah! Let's go!

Sherman stand up and races to the door.

Mr. Peabody: Hold it, Sherman!

Immediately, Sherman stands still mere seconds to the door. He turns back to the table and faces the two.

Mr. Peabody: We aren't gonna go, until we all finish our meals. We are not letting this special go to waste young man.

Sherman looks down at the bowl of sloppy oatmeal, and sticks out his tongue.

Sherman: Aww man!

 _So we all sat there and enjoyed the meal, while Sherman, it's a different story. Rest assured we have to get Susan B. Anthony out, or else the landscape of women's rights will never be visualized._

 ** _To be Continued..._**

 **A/N: So now Mr. Peabody and Sherman are now tasked to break Susan B. Anthony from the retirement home. Yes I'm preparing this like a prison break. This is not an exaggeration. They literally go on extremely crazy adventures with historical figures. I hoped the Wes Craven adventure from the last episode would capture the visualization. But this should be fun!**

 **And on a personal note, Penny finally appears in The Mr. Peabody and Sherman Show... sort of...**

 **In the 5th Episode of Season Three, "Brain Switch/Koikawa Harumachi" she was briefly mentioned during a talk between Mr. Peabody and Sherman eating sushi. Apparently Penny sill attends the same school as Sherman, and things are still on good terms.**

 **While this small inch of info is now part of the show's lore, that won't mean I'm abandoning my prompt. So this story shall continue!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Part 3**

The screen fades back to the penthouse apartment where Mr. Peabody a dresses the clapping studio audience with a smile.

Mr. Peabody: We'll continue our time travel adventure momentarily. But first, let's get this dinner party underway.

He walks to a dining room table to see Paul and Patty, sitting at the table with wide smiles on their faces.

Mr. Peabody: If you're just joining us, this is Paul and Patty Peterson.

They wave to the camera and the audience mildly cheers for them.

Mr. Peabody: They, along with their daughter, Penny returned from Chicago, and are here as tonight's guests in a segment I like to call...

"MasterTimeChef"

The crowd claps once more as the WABAC appears and lands beside the dining table.

Mr. Peabody: Please welcome our first celebrity chef. From 18th century England, the inventor of the eponymous food item, John Montagu, the Earl of Sandwich!

The WABAC doors open, and out comes a man in royal colonial clothes and a powdered wig. His entire face is covered in powder as well. He walks up to Mr. Peabody and bows before him, to which Peabody does the same.

Earl of Sandwich: It is a pleasure to be here Mister Peabody.

Mr. Peabody: The pleasure is all mine.

They stop bowing and the Earl of Sandwich stand to the side.

Mr. Peabody: Next up, from 1897 New York, please welcome, J.H. Salisbury!

The WABAC doors open once again and out comes an old man with a white beard, wearing a 19th century brown lab coat. He goes up to Mr. Peabody and shakes his hand.

J.H. Salisbury: Thanks for having me Mr. Peabody.

Mr. Peabody: Thanks for agreeing to this.

He nods as the crowd claps while standing beside the Earl of Sandwich. Mr. Peabody also gets ready to introduce the third and final guest.

Mr. Peabody: Finally, from 1970 California, please welcome, one of history's first celebrity chefs, Julia Child!

Last up a 60 year old elderly woman with curly black hair, a baggy blue blouse and a floral skirt walks up to Mr. Peabody and shakes his paw.

Julia Child: _Bonjour, Monsieur_ Peabody. It is a pleasure to be here.

Mr. Peabody: _Enchantée Madame_ Child.

They smile one last time.

Mr. Peabody: Now they'll be cooking a three course meal for the night, and they will be judged over their tastes and see who is the better chef of all of history. Out judges will be Paul, Patty, and... uh?!

Mr. Peabody presents the Petersons, but quickly realizes that Penny is not sitting with them.

Mr. Peabody: Uh Where's Penny?!

*TOOT!*

*STOMP!* *STOMP!* *STOMP!* *STOMP!*

A wooly mammoth walks into the stage, frightening the three historical figures and Paul and Patty. Mr. Peabody is not frightened by the mammoth as he quickly realizes who it is.

Mr. Peabody: Captain Cools?!

Mr. Peabody looks up to see Sherman and Penny riding on the top of his head.

Sherman: Hey Mr. P!

Mr. Peabody: Sherman, what are you and Penny doing up there?!

Sherman: Showing of Captain Cools to Penny.

Penny: I didn't even know Sherman had a pet wooly mammoth. These things went extinct during the ice age. It's soo cool!

Captain Cools chuckles and wraps his trunk around Penny and brings her down to eye level. This frightens Paul a little bit.

Paul: Hey! Let my daughter go!

Penny: Dad! It's okay! He's friendly. See?

He pets the space between Captain Cools' trunk and his eyes, causing the mammoth to purr.

Crowd: Aww.

Captain Cools smiles and brings Penny to his mouth and licks her leaving behind a slimy drenched girl.

Sherman: Aww! He likes ya!

Penny: Heh! Indeed he does!

Patty: Okay, but you have to get cleaned up Penny.

Penny: Sure thing.

Sherman: Here allow us. Captain Cools! To the bathroom!

Captain Cools obeys and walks off stage to the nearest bathroom. Mt. Peabody only stares at the camera calmly.

Mr. Peabody: Well, while Penny is off getting cleaned up from mammoth slobber, why don't we hear a word from our sponsors.

 _To be Continued..._

 **A/N: That's right. Today's episode is a cook off to see who in history can make the best food. How will this be, and what else does Sherman have to share with Penny?**

 **Find out next time!**


	4. Chapter 4

**_Welcome Back to the Show!_**

Mr. Peabody waves at the audiences as he welcomes them all back to the broadcast.

Mr. Peabody: Welcome back ladies and gentlemen. If you're just joining us, our old friends, the Petersons have come back to New York for a little visit.

Mr. Peabody then sees Sweet Tune Swami flying above him with Sherman and Penny following him on foot. He also notes the joyful looks on their faces as they follow the swami.

Penny: Wow your personal Swami is cool Sherman.

Sherman: Yeah, he's pretty cool. Ain't that right, Sweet Tune?

Sweet Tune then blows on his flute in response and flies off. The kids continue to follow the Swami.

Mr. Peabody: Well, as they're playing, I did promise a dinner part for the Petersons but I completely forgot to check my schedules. But this is just what we need as we have some historical chefs back in the kitchen preparing a three course meal just for the occasion. And that's what we're showing tonight in a segment I'd like to call... Master-TimeChef!

* * *

 _The Mr. Peabody and Sherman Show present: MasterTimeChef_

 _..._

Narrator: _Three chefs, one dinner party, it's anything goes!_

 _._

The three chefs prepare their respective dishes to present to the judges, to see whos the best chef in history.

The Earl of Sandwich is chopping up lettuce and tomatoes, while baking a loaf of bread. He also has a ham lock, ready to prepare soon.

J.H. Salisbury is cooking up a pot of mashed potatoes as he grinds up some beef and prepares to shape it into steak like molds. He also preheats his oven to ready it for the next phase.

Julia Child is preparing her ingredients for her dish.

Mr. Peabody: As you can see, all competitors have 25 minutes to prepare a delicious dish for the Peterson's. They'll judge who makes the best meal during the episode.

As Mr. Peabody was addressing the audience, The Earl of Sandwich speaks up.

Earl of Sandwich: Hey Salisbury, I bet I can make a better dish than you!

J.H. Salisbury: Oh yeah you snooty dressed weirdo? I'll show you and your grandma!

Julia Child: Well I never, i would normally not be so mean spirited... but will enjoy crushing you both like garlic cloves!

She then literally crushes two cloves of garlic and chops the crushed ingredient into minced garlic.

As the three get competitive, Sherman and Penny pop up behind Mr. Peabody.

Penny: Boy, is it normally this competitive in here Mr. Peabody.

Mr. Peabody: Normally no, Penny, but it's nice to see they all brought their A-game. It would make to see who's the best chef in history.

Sherman: Well as long as it won't be too out of hand.

Mr. Peabody: They'll be fine.

Earl of Sandwich: I will make you eat those words old woman! Figuratively and literally!

Julia Child: Bring it on, _garçon petite!_

The competitive chefs continue to argue as they chop and dice their ingredients, however, they're starting to make a mess in the studio stage.

Paul: Uh, Peabody, they're making quite a mess...

Mr. Peabody: Don't worry. Oh Bill!

The elevator dings and out comes a short man with a mustache and a chefs hat and a broom.

Mr. Peabody: Bill. Will you please make sure the stage stays clean?

Old Bill twinkles his mustache and sweeps the stage. Mr. Peabody takes this opportunity to have the spotlight shine on him again.

Mr. Peabody: Well, as out cook-off is underway, let's continue out time travel adventure...

 _ **To be Continued...**_

 **A/N: the competition is picking up folks. And I'm sure it's gonna be a good one.**

 **.**

 **I would still like to apologize for the delay of content. While I'm still not ready to return full time, I will make it up with not one part, but TWO parts of the episode to further move it along. If possible, the next part will be out sometime this weekAfter all, I have more episodes planned for the season so I want to have this wrapped up as soon as possible.**

 **So stay tuned later for part 2 of the Susan B. Anthony story.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Part 5**

 _After breakfast, Sherman, Elizabeth and I were walking to Penitentiary Retirement Home to see if we can get Susan B. Anthony out._

Mr. Peabody and Elizabeth Cady Stanton walked along the trail completely normal, as for Sherman however, is looking quite green after having to stomach a bowl of oatmeal recently, much to the boy's utter disgust.

Sherman: Ugh. I don't feel so good...

Mr. Peabody: You're going to be fine Sherman.

Elizabeth Cady Stanton: I don't know Peabody, he's looking quite green. Maybe he shouldn't have ate the breakfast.

Mr. Peabody: Ms. Stanton, I assure you, I have my reasons to why I made him eat. It's all going to be fine.

Sherman covers his mouth as his cheeks swell up with throw up. Not wanting to make a mess, he swallows his barf, making him stick his tongue out.

Sherman: Blegh!

The three then continued to walk as they approached a large, gray, gated building with two massive men guarding the gates.

Mr. Peabody: Ah! Here we... oh dear.

 _It was now evident how the retirement home gets it's name._

The three jump into a bush and look on to see the gates open and a short man with a white three piece suit, and a curly moustache walk out and face the guards.

Sherman: Who's that, Mr. P?

Mr. Peabody: Well, depending on the way you look at things, he could be the retirement home director, or the warden.

Elizabeth Cady Stanton: That is the Warden, and the director, Director Warden.

Sherman: Wait, his real name is a job title? That's weird.

The three continue to look on as Warden talks to the guards.

 _Normally for some people, it can be quite difficult to listen to a conversation so far away, but not for me. As dogs hear much farther, I was able to listen to his conversation._

Director Warden: I want you fellas to keep an eye out for any trespassers.

Guards: Duh, why boss?

Director Warden: Susan B. Crazypants has built up a reputation for her so-called, 'trailblazing' ways of having women have equal rights as men. She's bound to have followers wanna break her out. A woman's place should only be in the kitchen making dinner.

Guard 2: I dunno boss, maybe she's just helping women get involved in society.

Director Warden pulls out a cane and hits the guard in the head.

*BONK!*

Guard 2: Ouch...

Director Warden: That's for giving me lip! Now stay still and watch. I have some business to attend to. Gotta make sure Anthony doesn't leave the Brainwash Room

He walks back in and closes the gates as the two guards then forward. Mr. Peabody then turns back to Sherman and Elizabeth and tells them of what he heard.

Elizabeth Cady Stanton: Okay so what do we do?

Mr. Peabody: Well we now know Susan B. Anthony is in the Brainwash Room. We find it, break her out and everything will be okay.

Elizabeth Cady Stanton: And do you have any tools, to help us.

Mr. Peabody: all we need is my retractable claws, sneaky yet speedy legs, and a few sticks of dynamite, which I happen to bring a few convenient sticks.

He reaches behind his back and pulls about several dynamite sticks and a match book.

Sherman: Where did you get those?

Mr. Peabody: Do you really want me to waste several minutes of screen time to explain it?

Sherman: Not really, too boring.

Elizabeth Cady Stanton: But what if we don't break her out? What if she's trapped there forever?

Mr. Peabody: I won't allow that to happen. I will have Susan B. Anthony out in the name of History!

Sherman: I thought your name was Hector.

Mr. Peabody looks at him with a raised eyebrow while Sherman looks on with crossed eyes and his tongue out.

Mr. Peabody: Quiet you!

Elizabeth Cady Stanton: Okay, but ehat about the guards? How do we get through them?

Sherman: They're my people, Leave that to me!

* * *

The guards continue to look on as they hear a voice.

?: Hey guys, lookee here!

The two look to the side to see Sherman, dressed up as a cat.

Sherman: Meow! Meow! Meow!

Guard 1: Aww! Look at the kitty! I'm gonna pet him!

One of the guards goes to pet Sherman, but he runs to away down the corner of the gate.

Guard: Hey come back!

The guard follows Sherman down the corner.

Guard 2. Hey! Wait for Me!

The second guard follows as well as the gates are left vacant. Mr. Peabody and Elizabeth walk to the gate, impressed over how Sherman easily handles the guards.

Mr. Peabody: Not bad Sherman, you made it look easy.

He looks at the padlock and holds up a finger, detracting a claw and putting it in the keyhole, working his way around.

* * *

The two guards contunue to follow Sherman, as he runs on all fours. He turns down another corner of the building.

Guard 1: Come back here kitty!

Guard 2: Yeah, we just wanna pet you!

The two turn the corner but then see Sherman, standing on two legs with a baseball bat in hand.

Sherman: Pet this!

Guards: Uh-Oh!

*THWACK!*

* * *

Back to Mr. Peabody and Elizabeth.

Mr. Peabody: Almost got it...

*click*

Mr. Peabody: There!

He unlocks the lock and opens the gates. As they prepared to enter, Sherman comes back, not wearing his cat costume anymore.

Sherman: Sup guys! What did I miss?

The two then smile as they all walk into the building.

 _With no time to lose, we walked in to the building. It was just as I expected. It looked like a normal retirement home, but with a dreary gray look to it._

Sherman: Wow, this place looks so boring. I wouldn't wanna be living here in a hundred years.

The three looked around the halls to find the room that had. Well, Mr. Peabody and Elizabeth Cady Stanton walked down the halls. Looking at the doors and walking inside. Most of the rooms were empty, whuole some had an elderly person either sleeping, reading a book, playing with a ball-in-a-cup-toy or simply standing there looking out in space. But one thing that links them all, is they look absolutely void of life or personality.

The two regrouped in the foyer and began reviewing what they found.

Mr. Peabody: we looked around my hall but there was no sign of her.

Elizabeth Cady Stanton: No sight of her from my end.

Mr. Peabody: Its okay, well keep looking. Well turn this building upside down until we find her.

Sherman: *from down the third hall* Hey guys! Is this her?

The two looked at Sherman who was standing by a door with the name 'S. B. Anthony' stamped on it.

Mr. Peabody: Yes, this is it! How did you find it.

Sherman: I Asked the receptionist lady.

He pointed at the froknt desk where a woman in her forties is sitting at looking extremely bored.

Sherman: She's a nice lady.

Mr. Peabody, Sherman, and Elizabeth Cady Stanton walked into the room to see an elderly 90 year old woman, with her snow white hair tied to a bun, and playing with a paddleball. Like the other patients, she looks completely void of personality.

Sherman: is that...?

Elizabeth Cady Stanton: Sue!

She runs up to her and hugs Susan B. Anthony.

Elizabeth Cady Stanton: I'm so glad you are okay. Come on let's go! We gotta ge t you back out there and continue your women's rights fight.

Susan B. Anthony: Women's rights?

She laughs a bit, confusing the three.

Susan B. Anthony: The only right a woman needs is in the house and nothing more.

Elizabeth Cady Stanton: What?!

Mr. Peabody: Oh No!

Sherman: Mr. P. I thought you said Ms. Anthony fought for women's rights.

Mr. Peabody: She did. Maybe this place brainwashed her to think far down the progressive line. Well try to snap her out of it, later. Right now, let's get her out of here.

?: Not so fast little mutt!

The three then back to the door to see Director Warden, and a few more guards blocking the way.

Sherman: Oh no.

Director Warden: The only way anyone leaves here is to kick the bucket!

Sherman looks next to him to see a T.B.M. Brand Randomly Convenient Bucket standing next to him and kicks it away.

Sherman: Okay! Done! Can we go now.

Director Warden: No! Not literally you dumb kid! It's an expression for... Oh forget it. Get them!

 _It seemed as if our prison break mission has failed, as we face a potential final threat._

 ** _To be Continued..._**

 **A/N: Well it looks like this prison break has been foiled. Is this truly the end of our heroes? Find out next time!**

 **Also, a full cast list had been finalized for the episode. I'll reveal my list soon, but I believe the people I casted can pull off their roles well, at least I think.**

 **One more thing, (Spoiler Alert if you have not seen the Fourth Season of The Mr. Peabody and Sherman Show), apparently, Penny got mentioned AGAIN in the show... Although in a sneaky way. In the 12 episode of the season, "Seen It/Edgar Allen Poe", there's a scene of a few fans outside the penthouse holding signs of their love of the show, there's a fan who's holding a sign that reads, "Where's Penny?".**

 **If I were a writer, I think this is an Easter egg of the fans who are wondering why Penny has not yet appeared in the show despite having a prominent role in the movie. I'm starting to think the writers are well aware of the fans who ask where is she, and their response is to make fun of them all in this one little scene...**

 **.**

 **Those clever bastards!**

 **.**

 **So I'll see you all soon.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Part 6**

The screen faded back into the studio apartment as Mr. Peabody smiles and greets the audience.

Mr. Peabody: We'll finish our time travel adventure momentarily, but first, it's time for Sherman's Corner!

 _Sherman's Corner_

The audience cheers as the fan-favorite segment, Sherman's Corner starts with Sherman and Penny standing behind his signature desk with his backdrop behind them.

Sherman: Tonight on Sherman's Corner, I decided to show off all the cool souvenirs I get from all of my time travel adventures.

Penny: I can't wait to see them Sherman. I bet these are very neat.

Sherman smiles and pulls out a large pirate sword and sets it on the table.

Audience: Ooh!

Penny: Is that a sword?!

Sherman: Yep! It's a genuine pirate cutlass, given to me by Blackbeard himself!

Penny: Cool!

She picks up the cutlass but wobbles it for the large sword is pretty heavy.

Sherman: Um Penny, be careful. This is pretty heavy.

Penny: Don't worry Sherman... I got this...

But as soon as she reiterates herself she drops the sword and let's it fall on the desk as the tip pierces through the table, twanging as well.

Penny: I don't got this...

The audience laughs while Penny looks embarassed.

Sherman: It's okay Penny. Here let's see something else.

He looks through his souvenirs and pulls out a lavender dress from the 11th century

Sherman: This was a dress worn by Lady Godiva herself.

Penny: Wait! Why do yoiu have her dress?

Sherman pauses and blushes a little bit.

Sherman: Um well... Lady Godiva had no use for it after we helped her.

Penny: Why?

She looks at Sherman with a suspicious look as she raises an eyebrow.

Sherman: Well... She liked going out... naked...

Penny gasps as she starts to blush too. The thought of seeing a woman naked, let alone a historical figure in the buff couldn't have been a pleasant day to handle.

Sherman: I know it was kind of a weird day for me. HEHE

Penny: I'll say.

Sherman clears his throat and pulls out the next item from his collection. It was the very first Freddy Krueger glove given to him by Wes Craven himself.

Penny: Is that a Freddy Krueger glove.

Sherman: Yep. And in case you're wondering no it's not a replica. Its the very first one used. And it's mine.

Penny slips on the glove and wiggles her fingers letting the blades move along her fingertips.

Penny: Wow this is so cool. What else do you have?

Sherman pulls out the final souvenir which was a red revolver shaped water pistol. Penny was confused.

Penny: A water pistol?

Sherman: It's not just a water pistol. It's a water pistol from Annie Oakley! The finest markswoman in the Wild West.

Penny: How can you prove thats actually from Annie Oakley?

Sherman smirks and aims the pistol at a nearby target and squeezes the trigger.

*BANG!*

A speedy water blast shoots from the gun and hits the target, although missing the center. Instead of leaving a water stain, the shot leaves behind a scorch mark on the target. The same kind of mark if this was a real bullet.

Penny: Wow! That's incredible!

Sherman: Yep. It's my prized possession because of how wonderful and beautiful Annie Oakley is.

Sherman then smiles a goofy looking smile complimented with loveg-dovey looking eyes as he remembers his small crush on the famed markswoman. However, Penny frowns at this, complimented with annoyed squinted eyes, looking at the glove in her hand. She then pokes Sherman in the butt.

*POING!*

Sherman: Yeaouch!

Sherman jumps up and covers his butt, rubbing the poked area. He looks at Penny who whistles innocently.

Sherman: What'd you do that for?!

Penny: Oh nothing.

She smiles and sticks her tongue out. Sherman goes to say something else before a tomato pelts him in the face. The audience gasps as Mr. Peabody looks at the chefs.

Mr. Peabody: Oh dear.

He sees The Earl of Sandwich, Julia Child, and J.H. Salisbury, all bickering over who's meal will truly be superior.

Julia Child: Please! If either of you will be superior it's only because of pity!

J.H. Salisbury: Pity?! Please woman! I may not be a glorified chef but I can make a better meal than you.

Earl of Sandwich: If I may interfere. The both of you will fall to my concoction.

J.H. Salisbury: Id like to see you try punk!

Noticing the chefs are going out of control, Paul and Patty walk over to Mr. Peabody, Penny, and Sherman, who was wiping tomato off his face.

Paul: this isn't going well, Peabuddy.

Mr. Peabody: No it isn't.

Sherman: Isn't there something we can do?

Mr. Peabody: Indeed I have an idea... which I will execute, right after a word from our sponsors!

 ** _We'll Be Right Back!_**

 **A/N: Well this is getting messy. How do you think Mr. Peabody will deal with the feuding chefs? And how will that affect the cook-off?**

 **Find out next time!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Part 6**

 _ **Welcome Back to the Show!**_

The audience claps as the show returns from commercial break where the three chefs are still arguing about whos dish will be superior. Mr. Peabody, Sherman, Penny, and her parents all stand in front of the elevator, away from the arguing cooks.

Mr. Peabody: Welcome back to the show ladies and gentlemen!

*SPLAT!*

A tomato flies towards the hosts and ends up splatting on the floor, missing either Mr. Peabody or Sherman.

Mr. Peabody: As you could see, were supposed to have our dinner party segment started a few minutes ago...

*FWEEE!*

Another tomato flies across the room, this time overhead everyone, and splatting somewhere off-scream.

Mr. Peabody: But as you can see, our guests are caught up in a little...

*SPLAT!*

Yet again, another tomato is seen. Only this time it splats on Mr. Peabody straight on the nose, covering his about in tomato pulp. This garners a laugh from the crowd.

Mr. Peabody: ...mess.

Sherman: I don't get it Mr. P. I though you had an idea to have everything under control.

Mr. Peabody: Indeed I do, Sherman, my boy.

Sherman: Then why are all the chefs still looking to kill each other.

Earl of Sandwich: You think you can be the best chefs in history. I happen to exist before either of you.

J.H. Salisbury: Oh yeah? Well at least I happen to make a better meal to eat rather than a dumb, plain sandwich!

Julia Child: You're one to talk! I have an entire cookbook of delicious recipes that will kick both of your dishes where the sun don't shine! _C'est la vie!_

Mr. Peabody: Not to worry. I happen to know a guy who can help us out of this sticky situation.

*DING*

Mr. Peabody: Oh, that must be him now!

The elevator door open and out comes a man in his forties searing a white chef coat, black pants, and black loafers. He also looks around in an extremely serious manner. Everyone gasps at the guest who crosses his arms. He walks toward Mr. Peabody and the kids who look at him in surprise and fear. The guest narrows his eyes as he stands mere inches from Mr. Peabody, looking down at him. Sherman and Penny cower behind Mr. Peabody as the guest narrows his eyes until.

Guest: Peabody!

Mr. Peabody: Gordon!

The two share a laugh, shake hands and hug each other.

Guest: Ah! It's been so long old friend!

Mr. Peabody: Likewise. Thanks for coming on such short notice.

Guest: Ah! Don't mention it. You're lucky I happen to be in New York conveniently.

Sherman and Penny look at each other confused st what's happening and look at the unexpected guest. Even Paul and Patty were surprised at who just walked in.

Paul: Peabody?! Is that...?!

The beagle smiles and straightens his bowtie.

Mr. Peabody: Everyone. This is Gordon Ramsay. Multiple Michelin Star recipient, chef, restaurateur, and TV star.

Gordon Ramsay: A pleasure!

Patty: Whoa! I didn't know you and Gordon Ramsay know each other. But how DO you know each other.

Mr. Peabody: Simple! We went to culinary school together.

The two share a laugh reminiscing times from culinary school. They stop and takes a look at Sherman and smiles.

Gordon Ramsay : I see your son is getting taller Peabody. Thats pretty neat.

Sherman: hehe. Thanks Mr. Randy!

Gordon Ramsay: Ramsay dear boy, Ramsay.

Penny: Are you gonna get mean and yell at us.

Gordon Ramsay: Mean?! Haha! Oh heavens no, darling! Thsts only for people who are idiots. And you two looks like the smartest children I've ever seen.

He ruffles their heads and smiles making the children smile too.

Sherman: It's true. Me is smart!

The crowd laughs at Sherman's wittyness once again.

Gordon Ramsay: Anywho! What seems to be the problem here.

Mr. Peabody gestures towards the guest chefs who happen to still be fighting this entire time.

Mr. Peabody: We happen to have brought these chefs from history to assist in making a delicious dinner for tonight's show. But they seem to be focused on fighting rather than cooking. I could use your help in getting them back in focus.

Gordon Ramsay looks at the three and cracks his knuckles.

Gordon Ramsay: Say no more! I'll take care of this.

He walks over to the historical guests who still don't notice Ramsay walking over to them. Mr. Peabody smiles until hebrealises something.

Mr. Peabody: Oh! It would also be much appreciated if you didn't have to...

Gordon Ramsay: What the BLOODY *BLEEP!* IS GOING ON HERE?!

The audience gasps and Mr. Peabody looked shocked.

Mr. Peabody: ...curse.

The yell was enough to have Child, Salisbury, and the Earl of Sandwich immediately stop theit bickering and focus on Ramsay.

Gordon Ramsay: Do you honestly believe you're the best chefs in history. What a *BLEEP!*-ing joke!

He points at the Earl of Sandwich, startling the poor man.

Gordon Ramsay: YOU! The Earl of Sandwich? You should change your name to Idiot! Cause to me you're a *BLEEP!*-ing idiot Sandwich!

Audience: Oooh!

Gordon Ramsay: And You!

J.H. Salisbury: huh?! Me?!

Gordon Ramsay: Yes You! Am I not talking to a bloody dumb man?!

J.H. Salisbury: Yes dumb! You dare call yourself a chef, but to Me, you're a *BLEEP!*-ing donkey! Scooping up cow *BLEEP!* and shaping it to a party, calling it a steak! It's a *BLEEP!*-ing disaster!

Mr. Peabody: Boy, the censors are gonna have a field day with this.

Gordon Ramsay: And don't think I forgot about you, granny!

Julia Child: Me?!

Gordon Ramsay: It doesn't matter if you're old enough to be my dear old mum! You're still a dumb excuse of a chef. Not even you can *BLEEP!*-ing touch me.

He yelks even louder, scaring the guests and surprising the crowd.

Gordon Ramsay: ALL OF YOU ARE A BUNCH OF *BLEEP!* *BLEEP!* AND... *BLEEP!* TO THE *BLEEP!*, MOTHER-*BLEEP!*...!

As the cursing crusade contfines from Gordon Ramsay Sherman walks up to Mr. Peabody, in an innocent manner.

Sherman: Mr. Peabody?

Mr. Peabody: Yes?

Sherman: What's a... *BLEEP!*?

Audience: *gasps*

Mr. Peabody: Uh... why don't we talk about that another time!

Penny: Actually, after what Mr. Ramsay was saying, I want to know what's a *BLEEP!* with a... *BLEEP!* ...to the... *BLEEP* ...bi...*BLEEP* ...mother-*BLEEP!* ...mother-*BLEEP!* ...mother-*BLEEP!* ...mother-*BLEEP!*, *BLEEEP!* you.

Paul and Patty: PENNY!

Penny: What?!

Mr. Peabody: Hang on I can fix this. Oh Sweet Tune!

In a magical gust of wind, Sweet Tune Swami appears before them. He plays his flute happilly as a way to say hello.

Mr. Peabody: Can you please take the kids somewhere.

Sweet Tune plays the flute again and shrug his shoulders.

Mr. Peabody: I don't know, anywhere but here. But make sure they're back before the end of the episode.

Sweet Tune plays the flute once again and complies as he scoops up Sherman and Penny onto his magic carpet and flies off.

Sherman and Penny: Weeee!

Back to Ramsay and the chefs, he continues to berate them as they get even more worried.

Gordon Ramsay: Now get out there and cook some *BLEEP!- ing, food like your reputations depend on it, because they Do!

Child, Salisbury, and Earl of Sandwich: Y-yes Chef!

The three then separate and resume cooking their respective dishes. Everyone was surprised over how quickly Gordon Ramsay puts them in their place.

Paul: Man is that all it took?

Mr. Peabody: Apparently so.

He clears his throat and smiles at the crowd.

Mr. Peabody: Well, while our cook-off finally gets underway, whycdont we conclude our time travel adventure!

Gordon Ramsay: *off-screen* *BLEEP!* off!

 _ **To be Continued...**_

 **A/N: Well that was funny. How about a guest star in Gordon Ramsay huh? Surprised? Well that's about all you could do for this. Who will win the cook-off and are Sherman and Penny gonna get their mouths washed with soap later?**

 **Find Out Next Time!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Part 8**

 _From where we last left off, Director Warden and a few of his guards have cornered us._

Mr. Peabody, Sherman, Elizabeth Cady Stanton, and Susan B. Anthony have backed up almost against the wall as the guards come close towards the four.

Sherman: Hey guys, can't we talk about this?

Director Warden: No can do kid. Talking is for the old bags in this place.

Sherman: But this is starting to blow up out of control.

At that moment, Mr. Peabody immediately thinks up an idea to get them out of this place. With Director Warden focused on Sherman, he pulls out a stick of dynamite and holds it behind his back with one paw, and with the other, he detracts his claws and strikes them against each other to create a frictional spark.

 _With no time to lose, I try to enact my plan to escape, all I need is a little force._

Just as the bickering continues, luck strikes as a spark eminates from Mr. Peabody's claws and lights the fuse to the stick of dynamite. Part one has been achieved, now to part two.

Mr. Peabody: Hey, Neanderthals!

Guard: Duh, is he saying fancy words to us?

Mr. Peabody: Fetch!

He tosses the dynamite to the corner, grabbing the guards' attention. They both run toward the stick racing to see who grabs it first.

*CHOMP!*

One of the guards bites on the stick and raises his head proudly. But as they both see the stick, they also see the short fuse as it diminishes into the slot.

Guards: Uh-oh...

*BOOM!*

The corner is destroyed as a giant hole is now visible. The two guards contunue to sit there with their faces covered in soot and ash.

Mr. Peabody: The hole's open, let's vamoose!

In a quick dash, Mr. Peabody and Elizabeth Cady Stanton grab Susan B. Anthony's arms and dash to the floor. Sherman also follows them as they all make their way to a horse with a wooden wagon attached to it.

Director Warden: After them you idiots!

The guards stand back up and run out the hole with Director Warden following them. They also take another nearby horsedrawn wooden wagon and go after the escapees.

 _We managed to escape from the retirement prison, but we gained Director Warden and his goons on our tail._

The two horsedrawn wagons race along the trail, with each trying to capture/evade one another.

Director Warden: you ain't escaping me!

Sherman was tossing and turning in the wagon as they made sharp turns and high speeds. His face was already turning that shade of green again.

Sherman: Uh, Mr. P... I don't feel so... *gags*

Remembering the breakfast from earlier, he smirks and points Sherman's head toward Director Warden and his cart.

Mr. Peabody: Alright Sherman! Let it out!

 _In a sense of defense, Sherman puffs his cheeks and vomits... of course since this is national TV, I must omit the hurling process from the broadcast._

Sherman puffs his cheeks and...

BLEGH!

.

HURL!

.

YUCK!

.

CENSORED!

.

Director Warden: Wait a second. Is that...

*SPLAT!*

Director Warden and the guards: AAAAAAAHHHH!

The cart swerved as everyone has been blinded by disgusting barf. They continue to rock around the cart and detach themselves from the horse and head for a nearby tree.

*CRASH!*

The cart crashes into the tree and tooples everyone over as the horse runs away, and the four escape.

Director Warden: You'll pay for this Mutt! And your barfing boy too!

Guard: Duh boss, our faces smell bad.

Director Warden: Shut up you idiot!

 _We have finally managed to evade the goons and head back to Susan B. Anthony's apartment._

Mr. Peabody, Sherman, and Elizabeth Cady Stanton bring the still brainwashed Susan B. Anthony to her home.

Sherman: Well the hard part is over, but how are we gonna snap her out of her trance.

Susan B. Anthony: I don't know what you're talking about child, I'm fine. Besides, it's not my job to worry, it's a man's job.

Mr. Peabody: Man's job.

Suddenly he's had another idea. He whispers to Elizabeth's ear eh o seems to nod in agreement.

Mr. Peabody: Oh well you're right. There isn't anything to worry about. Ain't that right Elizabeth?

Elizabeth Cady Stanton: Oh right. It's nothing to be worrisome for. I don't need any rights.

Susan B. Anthony blinks her eyes once as she believes the show displayed by Mr. Peabody and Elizabeth Cady Stanton.

Susan B. Anthony: Rights?

Elizabeth: In fact, all woman don't need to be individualized to be their own person. No need for independence.

Sherman looks at Susan B. Anthony who shakes in response.

Sherman: It's working. Keep going.

Mr. Peabody: Why it's already a fine day to vote. You ladies can stay and bake pies. Voting and individual rights are for men only.

By this time Susan B. Anthony starts twitching as she shakes her head and opens her eyes. She stares at Mr. Peabody who smiles on response. She looks at Elizabeth who has a hopeful smile as she clears her throat.

Susan B. Anthony: Liz?

Elizabeth Cady Stanton: Sue?

Susan B. Anthony: Why are we sitting around here for?! We have a system to challenge!

They all smile and celebrate knowing they broke the trance put upon Susan B. Anthony, reverting her back to her trailblazing ways.

Elizabeth Cady Stanton: It's good to have you back, Sue!

Susan B. Anthony: Giid to be back. And you two.

She speaks to Mr. Peabody and Sherman who smile at her.

Susan B. Anthony: Thank you for freeing me!

Mr. Peabody: you're very welcome Ms. Anthony.

They all head outside as Susan B. Anthony and Elizabeth Cady Stanton get on a horsedrawn carriage and ride off to make their trailblazing path, waving goodbye to the beagle and his son.

Sherman: Bye Ms. Susan. See you at school!

Mr. Peabody smiles as the two head back to the WABAC.

Sherman: Wow, Mr. P. What a crazy jailbreaking adventure!

Mr. Peabody: Indeed it was.

Sherman: But I had to ask, did you have me eat oatmeal on purpose?

Mr. Peabody: Well I figured we might end up in a messy situation.

Sherman: But how did you know it was gonna happen?

Mr. Peabody: Let's just say it was a wisp of... "REG-URGENT" thinking!

He smirks once again as Sherman puffs his cheeks again. The screen fades to black to show nothing only to hear Sherman throwing up again.

*BLEGH!*

 ** _To be Concluded..._**

 **A/N: Talk about a great adventure huh.**

 **Well, let me take a moment to say that a cast list has been finalized, and you'll see who I've chosen in the next part.**

 **So now you know why Mr. Peabody made Sherman eat oatmeal back in Part 2, and no Shinigamilover2, contrary to what you mighy have thought, it's not because he thinks with his stomach.**

 **But still this concludes the time travel portion of the episode. How with this episode come to a close?**

 **Find out next time!**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Well this is it, the grand finale of the episode. I'm very happy over how it turned out. I wanna thank all of you for enjoying yet another fan made episode of The Mr. Peabody and Sherman Show.**

 **Now let's get in with the finale.**

 **Part 9 (Final Part)**

A single spotlight shines above Gordon Ramsay who stands on the stage completely dark and dim.

Gordon Ramsay: Hello, I'm Gordon Ramsay. And tonight, three chefs from history will present their dishes and see who is the greatest chef in history. This. Is MasterTimeChef!

The audience cheers and claps as the final segment of the show is underway. A large dinner table is shown front and center, with Mr. Peabody, Paul, and Patty sitting down, as well as Sherman and Penny standing over them.

The Earl of Sandwich, J.H. Salisbury, and Julia Child all stand in front of them, each holding a platter with a chrome lid. The lights go down again as a spotlight shines on the Earl of Sandwich.

Gordon Ramsay: You're first.

The Earl of Sandwich gulps as he walks toward the table and sets it down. He opens the lid and reveals a platter of a submarine sandwich, cut in individual pieces, as well as a side of seasoned potato chips.

Earl of Sandwich: My dish is a chicken and Turkey submarine sandwich with iceberg lettuce, balsamic tomato sauce, red wine vinegar and a side of homemade crisps.

 **Chicken and Turkey Sub with Crisps/Chips-Just like mama used to make**

Mr. Peabody picks up a piece of the sandwich as well as Paul and Patty. They all simultaneously bite down on their sandwich pieces and chew. The Earl of Sandwich starts to swear as hear hears them swallow.

Mr. Peabody: Mr. Earl.

Earl of Sandwich: Yes?

Mr. Peabody: This sandwich...

He stays silent for at least ten seconds to amplify the drama.

Mr. Peabody: is delicious!

The Earl sighs in relief.

Mr. Peabody: the combination of ingredients is delectable as well as the aide of chips. Beautiful. Well done.

Earl of Sandwich: Thank you Mr. Peabody.

Paul: I'll have to agree with Mr. Peabody. This sandwich is Freddy good. As the creator of the sandwich, I can expect nothing less to see how you recreate your invention. Great job.

Patty: Indeed, this was absolutely good. It's simple yet eccentric. You clearly know what you're doing with this. Excellent.

The Earl of Sandwich nods as his spotlight faded and the spotlight above J.H. Salisbury shines. The adults move the remaining sandwich to Sherman and Penny, where they happily eat the rest, to their utter delight.

Gordon Ramsay: Mr. Salisbury step forward please.

The crowd claps as J.H. Salisbury brings his dish and lifts the lid. It's plate of salisbury steak with brown gravy, buttery mashed potatoes with gravy and peas.

 **Salisbury Steak with Mashed Potatoes and Peas-Now available at your local grocery store in Frozen Foods.**

Mr. Peabody goes first as he cuts through the steak and eats his piece. He then shovels some of the potato curds as well as a couple of peas as he eats those too. Mr. Peabody passes the tray to Paul and Patty who each take on one of each food item and chews on them.

Salisbury looks at the three as they chew and swallow. Mr. Peabody clears his throat to speak again.

Mr. Peabody: I'll have to say that this dish...

Salisbury, the kids, and the audience look on in anticipation.

Mr. Peabody: ...is absolutely fantastic!

He sighs in relief too.

Mr. Peabody: the meat was well seasoned, the gravy is nice and hearty and the sides are just how they ought to be. Great.

J.H. Salisbury: Thank you.

Mr. Peabody steps back as Paul and Patty give their insight.

Paul: This was a pretty good meal. If I didn't know better, I would think this was a frozen TV dinner. But everything was perfect. Well done.

Patty: It was pretty good. It would be something I would make didn't family. I commend you on a good meal.

J.H. Salisbury nods as he steps back. Paul brings the try over to Sherman and Penny, as they finish the last dish. Sherman actually burps as the tray was brought over.

As two begin to finish the rest of the food, a spotlight shines over Julia Child. She gulps as she brings her plate over. She lifts her silver lid to reveal a pastry of sort.

Julia Child: I've made a simple oldie but a goodie. It's a Quiche Lorraine. Made with eggs, ham, and fresh cheese. I've also topped it with some crème fraîche.

 **Quiche Lorraine with Crème Fraîche-Basically a fancy pie... for breakfast!**

Mr. Peabody, Paul, and Patty all cut their respective slices of the quiche. They fork out a piece and each eat their quiche. As they chew and chew and swallowed, Mr. Peabody speaks once again.

Mr. Peabody: Madame Child. This quiche.

The suspense continues to build up as the silence ensures. Everyone awaits for the response, even Sherman and Penny.

Penny: Stop delaying it and say it already.

Sherman: Yeah! The suspense is so tense and thick you could have a fork in it!

Mr. Peabody: was wonderful!

Julia smiles a calm smile.

Mr. Peabody: The ingredients blended together perfectly, the eggs are light and fluffy. It is simply wonderful.

Paul: I agree with Peabuddy. This was absolutely good. Never though this can be good, but I should never have thought any less from history's first celebrity chef.

Patty: I will say this. I've been trying to follow your recipes from your cookbook over the years, but I've never tasted anything as good as my cooking. An authentic flavor experience if I do say so myself.

Julia Child: Wow. I don't know what to say. _Merci!_ Thank you!

Dshe walks back to the rest of the chefs as the quiche is sent to Sherman and Penny who happily finish it off like the rest.

As the chefs line up again, Gordon Ramsay comes between the chefs and Mr. Peabody, Sherman and the Petersons.

Gordon Ramsay: Now that our dishes have been given, time to decide to see who will be... The MasterTimeChef!

Mr. Peabody, Paul, Patty, Sherman, and Penny all look at the three chefs who look among themselves as the tension builds up again until.

Earl of Sandwich: You know what, I'll make it simple, just give the title to me.

Sherman: Oh no...

J.H. Salisbury: You?! Oh no it shoiuld be me!

Penny: Here we go again...

Julia Child: On the contrary, it should be me.

Mr. Peabody: Not again...

The three start to bucket among themselves again before they start to fight amongst themselves inside a cloud of dust, seeing nothing but the occasional fists.

Gordon Ramsay: HEY! HEY! HEY! DON'T FIGHT! DON'T *BLEEP!*-ING FIGHT!

The cloud moves around the studio as the brawl moves along. The WABAC suddenly appears and opens its bay doors. The cloud is then scooped up by the WABAC as the chefs continue to fight inside as the WABAC then disappears, possibly to send them all to their respective timelines.

As the studio recovers from the brawl that ensured, they all look amoong each other as the Earl of Sandwich, J.H. Salisbury, and Julia Child have all left the show.

Gordon Ramsay: Was that it?!

Mr. Peabody: Yes I'm afraid so Gordon. I guess we'll never know who history's greatest chef was now.

Gordon Ramsay: Oh please, all those sucks couldn't hold a *BLEEP!*-ing candle to me, let alone a blow torch. So I should be history's greatest chef! End of discussion.

Penny looks at Sherman after having witnessed the chaos that happened.

Penny: does this happen live all the time? Things going downhill.

Sherman: Only in some episodes... did you not enjoy this show?

Penny: Are you kidding, this was the greatest!

Penny laughs happily as the audience claps.

Sherman: I'm glad you enjoyed it. Too bad it's gonna be the only show you'll attend write going back to Chicago.

Patty: Back to Chicago? Oh Sherman, were not going back.

Sherman looks at Patty confusingly.

Sherman: What do you mean?

Paul: I thought Peabody told ya.

Mr. Peabody slaps his forehead as he suddenly remembers somethijng important.

Mr. Peabody: Oh! That's right I completely forgot! The reason why the Petersons came for a dinner party was to celebrate their return to New York!

Sherman's eyes widen as he smiles his signature goofy smile.

Sherman: Really?!

Penny: Yeah!

Sherman: Does this mean she'll be able to appear in more of our shows?!

Mr. Peabody: Of course she can. Just as long as I'm allowing it. Can't have any unexpected interruptions after all.

Sherman smiles wider as he wraps his arms around Penny and hugs her tight. Penny smiles and hugs him back as the audience enjoysbthis cute little moment.

Audience: Awww!

Gordon Ramsay: Those two sure are the best of friends.

Mr. Peabody, Paul, and Patty: You don't know half of it.

The audience chuckles as Sherman and Penny keep hugging.

Mr. Peabody: Good night everybody!

The shows lights shut off and the crows cheers as the credits roll to end the episode.

 _ **See Ya Next Time!**_

* * *

 **Cast:**

 **Chris Parnell as Mr. Peabody**

 **Max Charles as Sherman**

 **June Foray as Susan B. Anthony and Julia Child**

 **Ariel Winter as Penny Peterson**

 **David P. Smith as Orchoptitron and Mrs. Hughes**

 **.**

 **Kristen Schaal as Elizabeth Cady Stanton**

 **Stephen Colbert as Paul Peterson**

 **Eden Sher as Patty Peterson**

 **Justin Roiland as Director Warden**

 **Christopher Eccleston as The Earl of Sandwich**

 **Ale** **x Hirsch as J.H. Salisbury**

 **Gordon Ramsay as Himself**

 **.**

 **Casting by TexasBornMind76**

 **.**

 **Directed by TexasBornMind76**

 **Written by TexasBornMind76**

 **Executive Producers: TexasBornMind76 and Shinigamilover2**

 **.**

 **Special Thanks To:**

 **Shinigamilover2, BlueAardmanDreamworksFan123, FanficFan920, Losser Geek (Formerly Great Writer 14), MWW (anonymous), and Anonymous Guests**

 **.**

 **Mr. Peabody and Sherman are based upon the characters and format, created by Ted Key**

 **.**

 **Based on "Peabody's Improbable History" from the TV Series, "The Rocky and Bullwinkle Show", produced by Jay Ward**

 **.**

 **In Memory of:**

 **June Lucile Foray**

 **September 18th, 1917 - July 26th, 2017**

 **.**

 **"The Mr. Peabody and Sherman Show" is owned by DreamWorks Animation, DreamWorks Animation Television, DreamWorks Classics Productions, Jay Ward Productions Inc., DHX Media, and Netflix**

 **Copyright 2016-2017 TexasBornMind76 Entertainment**

 **All Rights Reserved**


End file.
